


Special Delivery

by Little_Miss_Rainstorm



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Passionate, Separations, frantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Rainstorm/pseuds/Little_Miss_Rainstorm
Summary: Hades is missing his wife while she is in the mortal realm. She sends him something to cheer him up.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/gifts).



> I was too late for the Fall Fic Exchange so Whisky agreed to trade fics with me informally. This is based on her vague prompts; established relationships, and a v sexy conversation we had about frantic, clothes on Persades sex. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Your move, Whisky, you wonderful perv) 
> 
> If anyone else would like to informally exchange, please hit me up. Also, come say hi on Discord! I've just joined and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm LittleMissRainy!

Hades stared at the chirping alert on his phone. 45 Days until Persephone Home! He couldn’t fathom what right the despicable little device had to be so chipper about such a horrible fact. Yes, 45 days was nothing in comparison to the months he had pined for his wife. They were on the home stretch now, anticipation jangling uncomfortably in his veins as he planned what he would do with her when she arrived. 

After the first 100 things all turned out to be some variation on “touch her everywhere and make her scream my name” he decided his sexually frustrated ass needed TWO lists. One sexual, with obscene diagrams, and one non-sexual, full of the restaurants he would take her to, and the films he had recorded for them, and the books he had ordered whenever a title or a blurb made him think of her. 

45 days…

It was their second Spring apart, the second year since Demeter had enacted her will. This year, he was allowed to send letters, a vast improvement on their secret postal exchange the year before. He’d offered Hermes money to smuggle letters to his wife, but the red god had refused any compensation, ferrying his letters in the packaging of her tea subscription boxes and ferrying them back out again in her letters to Hecate. Without those letters… he’d have been a goner, he was certain. 

Technology was strictly forbidden on Demeter’s estate, though Persephone was already thinking up sneaky ways around this with the tech support team at Underworld Corp. By the following spring, he would be able to hear her sweet voice, perhaps even video call her when her mother was asleep. He thrilled at the thought of being able to actually see his gorgeous wife, even in the middle of their separation. A photo of her smiling face, that would be enough, but it hadn’t escaped his notice the other uses such a system could provide. 

They’d tried it a few times when they were dating, on the rare nights that they couldn’t be together, she would send him scandalous photographs of herself in the dead of night. It was arousing, undoubtedly, and he’d spent a good week after each escapade trying to unlearn the Pavlovian response to get a boner as soon as his phone dinged. But, it was also more than that. 

After Apollo had taken those photos of her, after he’d shared them far and wide, he’d feared Persephone would never be able to see a photograph of herself again. It had been a gift, the first time she had taken a selfie of them snuggled together on the sofa and posted it on Facebook. It had been a miracle, the first time she sent him a photo of her smiling face in the middle of the work day. It had been both arousing and heartrending the first time she’d sent him a photograph of herself, undressed, unashamed of her body or her sexuality. 

Hecate knocked on his office door, startling him out of his reverie. She folded her arms, leaning against the doorframe. 

“It’s 6:30, Hades,” She quirked an eyebrow, “You’ve been here 12 hours. When were you planning on going home?” 

“I don’t know,” He rubbed his neck, “In 44 days?” 

“Hades,” Hecate scolded, “Go home. Persephone told me she’s having something delivered for you tonight and she’ll be furious if you’re not their to sign for it,” 

“When did you speak to her?” Hades asked, suddenly giddy. A present, for me? Why didn’t she tell me in her letter? 

“It was in her letter,” Hecate rolled her eyes fondly, watching him pout. Why didn’t she write it in MY letter? He groused internally. “She said she didn’t tell you but she wanted it to be a surprise, but I thought you’d have the good sense to go home before the projected delivery time!” 

“When’s it due?” He asked, glancing at his watch. 

“6:45,” Hecate had barely finished saying it when Hades rose, squeezed her shoulder and transferred, his parting ‘goodnight Hecate!’ fading like an echo as he disappeared. 

**********************

It was pathetic, really, for a grown man – a King, millenia old – to be sitting on the bottom step, barefoot, watching the door like a child on Christmas morning or an over-eager puppy awaiting the postman. There was a knock at the door, and he could see Hermes’s familiar shade of scarlet rippled in the privacy glass of the outer door. 

“Hey boss!” The messenger God said cheerfully, “I got a special delivery for you!” 

“Well?” Hades said, impatiently, when Hermes produced no package. “Where is it?” 

Hermes just grinned and transferred away, leaving a confused king and a blushing pink goddess in the driveway. Hades watched Hermes fade, his shape revealing the little goddess who had been hiding behind him. 

“Sweetness?” Hades gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. “Sweetness, what are you… I don’t understand!” He smiled through his tears, reaching for her. 

She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and locking her deliciously plump legs around his hips. She immediately began kissing every inch of him she could reach. He stumbled back into the hallway, kicking the door closed, as his hands came up to grasp her ass and her warm lips pressed blazing kisses all over his face. 

“You’re back,” He gasped, tangling his hand into her hair and fondling her ripe peachy ass with the other hand. She giggled and kissed his nose. 

“I’m back,” 

“How?” 

“I told mama she had to give me a weekend off or I was going to order copies of the Kama Sutra for every nymph on the property,” Persephone grinned, pulling his head down to hers to capture his lips in a brutal, steamy kiss. 

“Sweetness, it’s been too long,” He groaned as their lips parted, her hot little mouth moving to his neck. “Can I be rough with you? I feel…” He groaned, “out of control,” 

“Yes,” She whispered, “I need you,” 

He groaned at her husky, seductive words. There would be no finesse to this, no gentle teasing, no tender explorations. There would be time for that, later, or in 45 days. Right now, he needed to be inside his wife’s hot, wet cunt, and he needed it immediately. 

“God, I’ve missed you, Kore,” He groaned, bunching up the skirt of her dress in his fist and pinning her to the wall in the entryway. 

“I’ve missed you too, so much,” She groaned, kissing him hard. 

“How attached to this dress are you?” He asked, frantically unbuckling his belt and tearing the zipper down. His heavy black slacks, the belt still looped and clanking with his movements, and underwear hung around his calves. His cock was free and pressed against her thigh as he tugged at her hair, kissing her harshly. 

“What are you going to do to my poor pretty dress?” She pouted, fingering the buttons that ran down the bodice to the waist. 

“Daddy will buy you another,” He groaned, clearly at the end of his tether, and ripped the bodice open, little white buttons flying everywhere as her little white dress parted like petals, revealing her huge, round tits. Hades let out a strangled noise, reaching out to grasp one as he kissed her hotly. “Oh, worth it. So worth it. I’d buy you 100 of these dresses. Look at you,” He panted in between kisses, before ducking his head down, laving her tight pink nipple with the attentions of his tongue. “So beautiful, so perfect, all mine,” 

“Take me, Aidoneus,” She moaned as he licked and sucked at her breasts, “Take me now, please, it’s been too long, please, please, please,” She almost sobbed as he sucked on her delectable tits. 

“Do you know how often,” He grunted, shifting her weight, twitching her panties to the side and lining his cock up with her wet heat, “I’ve fucked my hand since you’ve been gone? I’ve touched myself thinking of you every day, my Kore, thinking of your perfect tits, your tight little body, burying myself deep inside that tight little cunt,” He taunted her poor, aching clit with the blunt head a few times before lining himself up and thrusting deep inside of her in one swift stroke. “Fucking fates” He panted. 

It had been too long. She had been working herself each night with the thick, blue dildo he’d bought for her as a leaving present (along with the best goddamn vibrator money could buy) but clearly it hadn’t been quite enough to keep her tiny little body fully ready for him over five long, lonely months. Her slick channel was a little tighter and unyielding at first, much like it had been the first few times they’d had sex, though she was wet and wide open and trembling for his cock. Fine, he resolved, I’ll remind you. 

“Aidoneus, please,” She cried, clutching at his shoulders, He was still in his shirt and tie so she grasped the blue pinstripe hanging from his throat and tightened it around her fist as he bucked into her at a ruthless pace. She knew how he liked to be choked a little, taunted, even when he was in the dominant role, and they’d played with his tie many times. 

He groaned at the pressure around his neck, lifting her thigh higher over his hip as he plunged into her wet heat. Her ruined dress could not contain her huge breasts and they spilled from the confines of the white cotton, bouncing against his chest as he screwed her. 

“Just like you,” He panted, driving into her harder still, desperate and grunting like an animal, “to wear nothing underneath, minx,” 

“Just like you,” She groaned, relishing the sting of his fingernails as he seized both of her asscheeks in a brutal grip, slamming into her, “to tear my pretty little dress just to see my tits,” She tugged on his tie and brought his mouth to hers in a sloppy, passionate kiss. 

“I’m gonna cum,” He gasped against her mouth, pressing her hips down hard against his with every thrust. He was impossibly deep now, and she was letting out sharp little mewling screams every time their hips connected. 

“I’m close, Aidoneus, please, just a little more,” She begged, relinquishing his tie to bury one hand in his hair and to press the other into the smooth, muscled flesh of his pistoning ass. 

He reached between them, pressing his thumb against her aching bud, angling his hips so that the force of his thrusts forced his circling thumb harder against her. 

“Oh, oh, oh, Aidoneus,” She squealed, her head thunking gently against the wall with each thrust, too delerous to care. “YES!” She groaned, her little body shuddering against his. 

He growled in feral triumph, pressing her flat to the wall and fucking her with no restraint. Her over-sensitized flesh was sparking with the ferocity of his movements, the shudders of her orgasm continuing to build, holding her suspended in a moment of overwhelming bliss. 

“Oh, Aidoneus, I love you,” She whimpered, quivering, as the ravenous pleasure almost became too much. Her words, and the fluttering of her around him, sent him over the edge. Brutal pleasure licked up his spine and it was all he could do to cushion her as his knees gave out and he slipped to the ground. 

When he regained consciousness and a sense of self, he was lying half naked on the hallway floor. His wife, all torn clothes and just-fucked hair, lay next to him, looking thoroughly debauched. He pulled her more securely to his side, kissing her with more gentleness and no less passion. 

“So,” She chuckled, touching his cheek, “Did you miss me?”


End file.
